Nothing To Live For PT 2
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Set 15 years after 'Nothing to live for'. If you haven't read that one this one will make less sense! Ushio is out of prison and after revenge! Joey and Seto's adopted daughter may be in danger... YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot

Summary: follow up to 'Nothing to live for' years have passed and Ushio hell bent on revenge on Joey is due for release. How will he take his revenge?

Chapter 1

Ushio sat in his prison cell thinking. Fifteen years had passed since he had been sent back here due to Joey telling the screws what had happened to him and who had beat him up. When he got out of here he was going to get his own back on him for that. He would make him suffer.

Joey was the partner of Seto Kaiba and his contacts had told him that they were very happy together. Well he would just see to it that his happiness wouldn't last.

Ushio had spent a lot of time dreaming up what he would do when he got out. He knew Joey would know about it. That asshole Kaiba had his fingers in so many pies that he would be bound to find out. He hoped that they were stupid enough to think that it would all be water under the bridge and that nothing would happen. Kaiba would probably step up security just in case but no matter there was plenty of ways revenge could be taken without even having to go near them.

Joey sat having breakfast with Seto and watching their fifteen-year-old adopted daughter Ruia eat her breakfast. They had made the decision to adopt her after much discussion on the matter. Seto had been concerned about not having enough time to spend with a child but Joey had said it would be okay and they could give plenty of love to whomever they had. Seto had finally agreed and two years later, they had been blessed with a five-year-old daughter called Ruia.

Joey watched her tuck into her breakfast happily. There were not many kids in Domino city that could say they had two dads or were heirs to a billion yen fortune. Ruia considered herself lucky every day of her life and was not stuck up because of it.

Neither Seto nor Joey had told her about Joey's past and when Yami and Yugi came to visit, which was often, no one talked about it.

Yami and Yugi had a very happy life in Egypt. They had put the past well and truly behind them and enjoyed each day as it came. They had thought about adoption themselves but they were so happy with just the two of them that they never really went ahead with it.

"Seto wants us to join him for Ruia's sixteenth birthday." Yugi said one morning when they received a guilt edged invitation from her proud parents.

"Call Seto and tell him we will be glad to come." Yami smiled.

Yugi grinned and went to call Seto to tell him that they would be more than happy to join them for the party and stay for a few days afterwards.

Ushio walked out through the prison door and into freedom for the first time in twenty-two years. He sniffed the fresh air that was so different to that of the prison yard even though it was outside.

He walked down the roads directly to his closest friend's apartment. He had said he could stay with him until he found his own place and it was there that Ushio was heading to.

"Hey Ushio! So they finally let you out huh?" Bakura said when he opened the door.

"Yeah, I really need a drink right now." Ushio said stepping through the door as Bakura held it open for him.

He went through to the sitting room and Bakura poured him a stiff drink. He downed it and was handed another one.

He lit a cigarette and drew the smoke in slowly and pleasurably.

"That's better." He said when he had finished it.

"So tell me, you said you had something in mind." Bakura said. He had mentioned about it to him last time he had visited but had given him no details.

"Yes I am going to get my revenge on Kaiba's little partner for putting me back in that place. I could have been out years ago if it wasn't for him."

"Go for it, I would do the same." Bakura encouraged him. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well I am willing to bet that 'daddy' hasn't told her anything about his past life." Ushio said with an evil grin. "And what would she say if she knew what uncle Yami had done to uncle Yugi?"

"Oh I like it. Mess with her head and reap the results." Bakura said with an evil smile.

"Well they will know by now I am out so I'll bide my time for a while and see what happens." Ushio said. He would need time to find out when the girl would be on her own and he could talk to her or make sure she found out just what had gone on all those years ago. Oh he was going to mess with her head all right and who would be there to help her cope? Well her good friend Ushio would provide her with a listening and understanding ear of course!

Feeling pleased with his plan, he spent the rest of the night talking to Bakura before falling into bed with him and Bakura showing him exactly what good friends did for each other.

"He's out Seto, he's free." Joey said over breakfast the following day. Ruia had gone to school and they were on their own. She always insisted on taking the bus these days not wanting to appear a show off by going in her father's limousine. Seto always insisted on having someone walk to the bus stop with her though and she didn't seem to mind that wanting to keep her dad happy. She had very good friends whom she met on the bus and she had pyjama parties quite a lot especially during school holidays and in return she worked hard at her studies to make her parents proud of her. After all Seto often told her that one day she would be running the company and needed to be prepared. He swore however never to put her through what Gozoboro had put him through when he was Ruia's age. He remembered all too well what it had been like and there was no way he was going to make his own daughter suffer like that.

"Try not to worry about it too much puppy." Seto said trying to reassure his partner. "Ushio would not dare to try anything now, he would be sent right back to prison and besides, it was fifteen years ago now I'm sure he had other things to think about now."

"Maybe you're right." Joey sighed wishing he could be as sure as Seto seemed to be.

"I know I'm right." Seto said ruffling Joey's hair affectionately and Joey smiled.

"Okay." He said.

Preparations were well under way for Ruia's sixteenth birthday party and as it grew closer she became more and more excited. She bounced round the house with boundless energy making her parents shake their heads and smile.

The party was a great success. Ruia was overjoyed to see her uncles and danced with both of them. She looked stunning in her floor length midnight blue cocktail dress that was covered with tiny hand sewn sequins that covered it from head to toe. She truly was beautiful and Yami said so to Seto later on when she was dancing with other people.

"You must be really proud of her Seto."

"I am, she is beautiful and also has top grades at school. She will do well when it is time for her to run Kaiba Corps."

"Yes I believe she will." Yami said and watched as Yugi danced with a few of Ruia's friends. "Excuse me but I think I will go and rescue my Aibou from death by teenager." He said grinning and Seto laughed.

"See you later." He chuckled as Yami went on his 'rescue' mission.

"May I have this dance?" he said breaking up Yugi and the teenager who had grabbed him.

Taking Yugi in his arms they danced their way through the next three songs before returning to where Seto was still standing but now Joey was with him too.

"Mission accomplished." Yami chuckled.

"Thanks Yami, I think she had a bit of a thing for me." Yugi said blushing slightly. He was after all in his early fourties now but to look at him he still looked in his twenties. They all did except Yami whose alcohol abuse when he had been younger was taking its toll on him. Yugi told him constantly not to worry but Yami sometimes thought that Yugi could probably do better than him. They had been together for so many years now though that Yugi couldn't possibly imagine life without Yami.

The party came to an end sometime around midnight and parents arrived to pick their children up. Eventually the mansion was empty except for the staff clearing up and the hosts.

"Well I think we'll retire to bed." Yami said nuzzling Yugi's neck meaningfully and the others grinned.

"Well your room is far enough away from ours so I don't think you'll keep us awake." Seto said and winked.

Yugi giggled and he and Yami went off to the room.

"I'm tired too." Ruia said and she looked it being hardly able to keep her eyes open.

"Come on." Seto said. "You're not too old to be carried young lady."

She held out her arms to him and he scooped her into his arms winking at Joey as he did so and mouthing to him that he should wait in their room.

After seeing Ruia was okay in her room, Seto returned to his own room and got ready for bed.

"It was a great party Seto." Jou said from the bed and Seto had to agree with him.

"I think Ruia had fun." He said and got into bed where he was welcomed by warm arm snaking round him and drawing him into a kiss.

"I love you pup."

"Love you too my dragon."

Ruia was ready for bed when she caught sight of an envelope on her bed. She picked it up and frowned. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the fairly fat envelope and spilled its contents on the bed.

It was a bunch of newspaper clippings and judging by their discoloured appearance, they were old ones.

Slowly she began to read…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Only the plot is mine heh heh 

Chapter 2

Ruia stared at the newspaper clippings on the bed. She read through them in shock. They told the story of her father Joey before she was born. She read about his arrest for obstructing the course of justice and about her uncle Yami.

Why hadn't they told her about it? She was old enough to understand wasn't she? Why keep such a thing a secret? She read about how Joey had been into drugs and stealing and was present when one of his friends had murdered a child.

She felt sick to the stomach. She loved her parents very much but how much did she really know about them and her uncle Yami? He had been an alcoholic and had almost killed her uncle Yugi.

She reeled from the revelations. Saw pictures of Joey on the front page of the press being led off to prison in handcuffs after he was convicted. The images tortured her. She had held her family on a pedestal all the while since becoming their daughter but with this news, her whole world came crashing down round her ears. Her perfect image of her father crushed into powder.

She decided to say nothing of her discoveries and hid the articles away in the bottom of a drawer. She would talk to her best friend tomorrow about it.

The following day at school, Ruia met up with her best friend Seirei.

"Hey Ruia." She said.

"Listen can I talk to you about something after school?"

"Sure why don't you come over to my house?"

"Yeah thanks Seirei."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really, but I can't talk about it now, after school okay?"

"Sure." Seirei said wondering what on earth her friend wanted to talk about. She hoped she hadn't gone and done anything stupid on her birthday after all there had been a lot of boys at the party and she hoped Ruia hadn't given herself to any of them.

Unknown to both of them, a figure was watching from a distance. She smiled and went off to tell her uncle Ushio what she had seen. Judging by the look on Ruia's face, she knew that the clippings she had slipped into Ruia's room last night at the party, had been found and read.

Ruia ran home after school to fetch the clippings so she could show Seirei what they said. Shouting to her parents that she would be back later, she ran over to Seirei's house.

Joey heard her go and wondered what all the hurry was about. She had seemed a little strange that morning over breakfast, hardly saying two words to any of them and giving her uncle Yami sideways glances.

Normally she chatted nineteen to the dozen especially as she had had a party the night before. Maybe she was just tired after yesterday he mused before shrugging and going to join Yami, Yugi and Seto for dinner.

Ruia was out of breath when she got to Seirei's house.

"Go on up to my room I'll get us drinks." Seirei said when she opened the door.

Five minutes later, Ruia was showing her the newspaper clippings.

"Isn't that your dad?" Seirei said hardly able to believe that the kind and gentle man was once like that.

"And isn't that your uncle?" She asked even more shocked.

"Yeah, what sort of family have I got?" Ruia asked bitterly.

"But this was all years ago." Seirei pointed out.

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that they haven't ever said anything to me about It." She said angrily.

"Maybe they didn't think it would matter." Seirei said thoughtfully.

"But it does matter, it matters to me that they don't think they can trust me." She said and began to cry.

Seirei comforted her friend as best she could but she could tell she was deeply hurt by this.

"Ruia who sent these to you?" She asked suddenly. It was weird that suddenly on her birthday these had just turned up out of the blue like that.

"I don't know." Ruia sobbed. "When I went to bed last night they were on my bed."

"It's strange how they have just suddenly turned up." Seirei said.

"Well they have and now I know about my family's sordid past. Look it's getting late I should go she said looking at her watch and seeing the time.

"Okay I'll see you at school tomorrow." Seirei said giving her best friend a hug.

"Yeah." Ruia said drying her eyes and hugging her friend back. At least there was one person she could count on to tell her the truth she thought as she gathered up the clippings and put them back in the envelope.

She walked home slowly thinking. If her parents hid things like that from her, what else were they hiding? She suddenly wished she had a mother to talk to like most of the other kids at school. She was the only one with two fathers and now mother. It hurt her and for the first time in her life, she wished she were someone else.

Joey was talking to Seto when Ruia got home.

"I'm worried Seto, she seemed so strange this morning before she went to school. She usually gives us both a hug and a kiss before she goes but today there was nothing."

"She's growing up pup, try not to worry about it, maybe it's her thinking she doesn't need to do that any more, I…"

He was interrupted before he could say anymore by Ruia entering the room.

"Hey there sprout." Seto said using his old pet name for her.

"Don't call me that any more dad." She snapped and then looked apologetic when she saw Seto's shocked face. She never snapped.

"Sorry I guess I'm just tired, I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." She said and fled from the room.

"What was all that about?" Joey said. Ruia hadn't even looked at him properly.

"Nothing pup as she said, she's tired. Come on I think we should go to bed too."

Joey curled up in Seto's arms when they were in bed. Seto began to kiss his neck but he stopped him.

"Please not tonight Seto, I'm not in the mood."

"Aww puppy not wanting to howl tonight?"

"I'm serious! I'm worried about our daughter Seto, I'm telling you I think something has upset her and for some reason she feels she can't talk to us."

"I told you not to worry about it." Seto said beginning to feel exasperated at Joey's worries. "She's just growing up, all teenagers get like that I mean come on I was a right arrogant git at her age or have you forgotten?"

"Yes that's true." Joey said. Seto began to kiss his neck again but again Joey stopped him.

"Please Seto not tonight." He insisted and turned over so his back was to him.

Seto sighed.

"Alright pup." He said and wrapping his arms round Joey, they fell asleep.

The following morning, Ruia hardly spoke to them again and wouldn't look Joey or her uncle Yami in the eye properly. She ate her toast without a word and ran out the door as soon as she was done.

"Still think she's just getting older?" Joey said to Seto when they heard the front door shut.

Now even Seto was beginning to think that something might be up with her.

"Look I'll talk to her later." He said hoping to find out what was up with their daughter.

Seirei was sick that day and so Ruia found she was eating lunch by herself. She felt a presence behind her and looking up she recognised Morii who had been at her party.

"Hey Ruia, mind if I join you?" She said and sat down when she received a nod.

"No Seirei today?" she inquired innocently knowing full well why Ruia's best friend was off sick. She had been instructed to slip something into her drink yesterday to make sure she wouldn't be at school for a few days.

"No she's sick." Ruia said wishing her friend was there. Never mind she would stop by after school and see how she was.

She and Morii chatted as they ate. Ruia decided that she quite liked Morii. She had invited her to the party after she had noticed that she seemed quiet and shy and being a generous girl, she had thought it would be nice for her to get to know a few people.

She hadn't been at the school for long and didn't seem to have any friends as such and Ruia felt a bit sorry for her. She put her own problems to the back of her mind and decided to befriend her a bit at least then she wouldn't be alone at school.

She remembered her uncle Yugi telling her that being alone at school wasn't nice. He had told her that he had been lonely at school before he had become best friends with her father. At the thought of her father, her expression darkened.

"Are you okay?" Morii asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ruia said the dark look vanishing to be replaced by a happier look. "Listen, I'm going to stop over at Seirei's on the way home to see how she is, do you want to come with me and then back to my house for dinner?"

Morii smiled to herself, this was going better than she had hoped.

"I'd love to." She said smiling warmly. Her uncle Ushio was going to be very pleased when he heard her news.

After school they stopped off at Seirei's house but were told that she was too sick for visitors.

"Oh well please tell her I stopped over and I hope she feels better soon."

"Yes I'll tell her." Seirei's mother said and shut the door.

Ruia and Morii spent the evening after dinner chatting and listening to music in her room.

Dinner had been a strained affair with Ruia not saying much and Seto and Joey exchanging worried glances. Morii saw the glances and smiled to herself. This was definitely causing problems for them.

Ruia decided by the end of the evening that she had a good new friend and she was pleased. She didn't have very many close friends and those she did have were dear to her heart.

When Morii left the house later, she went directly to her uncle Ushio's apartment.

"I hope you bring me good news girl." He said. He was in a bad mood due to Bakura picking at him about him leaving mess in the apartment.

"Yes uncle, I have befriended her and soon I will gain her trust. I'll invite her over here in a few days and then we can really work on her."

"Good girl." Ushio said and handed her a joint by way of a reward. She lit it and inhaled deeply.

"Thanks uncle." She said as the effects of the cannabis took hold. Ushio smiled at his niece. She was the perfect tool to use in his plan to get back at Joey and it was working perfectly.

TBC…

Well that should keep Kate happy! Hehe see you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only the plot is owned by me!

Chapter 3

The following day Ruia found she was almost shadowed by Morii. She didn't mind though as Seirei was still off school and she felt a bit lonely. The more she talked to Morii, the more she liked her.

By the end of the day the two had grown very close. Though not as close a friend as Seirei, they were still close.

"Is everything okay?" Morii asked as they walked home together.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You seem sad."

Ruia wondered whether or not to tell her new friend about the newspaper clippings. Could she trust her?

"If I show you something will you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone."

They got back to Ruia's house and went up to her room. Taking the envelope from its hiding place, she spread the contents on the bed.

Morii of course had already seen the clippings. Ushio had showed them to her before he put them in the envelope for her to take to the party. She sat however and looked shocked, as she knew Ruia would expect her to be.

"That's awful." She said.

"What hurts though is not what they did, it's the fact that they never mentioned anything to me about anything. Did they think I would never find out? I am beginning to think that maybe there is more than is even in these clippings."

"I don't know." Ruia said her face the picture of sympathy even though she was laughing inside. "But I might know someone who could help. Of course you could always ask your family about it."

"No way! They would probably deny it anyway." Ruia said. "I'll talk to this friend of yours instead."

"Well I am sure he would see you now if you like, put your mind at rest y'know?"

"Are you sure? It's getting late and I haven't eaten yet."

"Hey come on I'll buy you a burger on the way."

"Okay but I can't stay late. I'm usually in bed fairly early so I can work hard at school and maintain my good grades. Dad wants me to take over the company one day."

"Aww come on one late evening isn't going to make a difference and besides, they have betrayed you right? So why should you listen to them anyway?"

"You're right." Ruia said making her mind up. She had to know the truth no matter what and Morii seemed to know someone who could help.

Grabbing her coat, she didn't tell anyone she was going after all she was old enough to look after herself wasn't she?

True to her word, Morii bought Ruia a burger and led her to her uncle's apartment.

"Hey uncle I'm back." She said when they went in. "This is Ruia a new friend of mine. I think you can help her." She winked at Ushio that went unseen by Ruia.

Ushio lit a cigarette and offered one to Ruia.

"No thanks I don't smoke." She said.

"Just thought you looked like you could do with one."

Ruia thought about it. The only reason she had never tried it was because she thought it would disappoint her parents. Well they had disappointed her so why not? She took one from the proffered pack and Ushio held up a lighter. She inhaled the smoke and coughed a little but smiled.

"Thanks."

Morii went into the kitchen to make drinks while Ruia sat and smoked her cigarette. It tasted nice to her and although she knew all the health warnings, she wasn't in the mood to listen to them at the moment.

When drinks were done and Ruia was smoking her second cigarette after getting rid of the slightly lightheaded feeling she had gotten from the first one, Ushio looked at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well Morii says you can help me out with these." Ruia said and drew the envelope from her pocket opening it and spilling its contents on the coffee table.

Ushio scanned them quickly.

"I knew Joey years ago." He began. "He told the police that a friend had killed that child but it wasn't true. We were all drunk one night and the kid came up and started taunting us. Before I could stop him, he was attacking the kid with an iron bar." Ushio said watching Ruia's face that had gone from shock to total horror at what she thought her father had done.

"After that we all went into hiding except Joey who went to the police and told them our leader had done it."

"So he's a murderer." Ruia said. "But the clippings said he had helped police with catching the real murderer."

"He lied to them. That wasn't the only time he lied to. A few years later he lied to them again to get someone put behind bars wrongly."

"Who?"

"Your uncle Yami."

"Didn't he almost kill uncle Yugi?"

"Yes but let's just say he wasn't all there when he did it. He handed himself into the police full of remorse and gained parole three years later but there was a restraining order on him. Joey told the police that Yami had attacked him and so Yami was arrested again."

"But they're good friends now."

"Appearances are not all as they seem." Ushio said thoroughly enjoying himself. "Joey threatened to kill both of them unless they acted as if nothing was going on."

"But it doesn't seem like it to me."

"Trust no one." Ushio said.

"I trust you. You are the only one who has ever told me the truth. I don't think I can even talk to them about this it hurts too much."

Bakura chose this moment to come home. He saw Ushio and Morii and then he spotted Ruia. He smiled evilly but Ruia didn't see this. She was a pretty girl Bakura thought she would make a good addition in his friend's house.

"I don't want to go home and face them." Ruia said and started to sob.

"I know a place you can stay." Bakura said making his voice as kind as he could manage. He put his arm round her and gave her a hug all the while grinning at Ushio and Morii.

"You mean Mrs. Shani's place?" Ushio asked already knowing what was being planned.

"Yes she has rooms to help girls who don't want to go home out." Bakura said and Ruia looked at him.

"Help me." She whispered.

"I will help you." Bakura said and noticed that Ushio had lit a joint. He passed it to Bakura who inhaled.

"Do you want some?" he asked Ruia.

"What is it?"

"It'll make you feel good." Morii said as Ushio lit another one for him and Morii to share.

Ruia took the strange long cigarette and tried it. She inhaled and felt herself go a little lightheaded. Morii was right it did make her feel good so she took another drag.

Bakura took it back off her and smoked some himself before handing it back to her.

As per Ushio's instructions, Bakura let Ruia smoke most of the joint before he finished it off.

Ruia was feeling very relaxed and all her worries seemed to wash away like the tide going out.

She looked at Bakura who smiled. He was nice and she wanted to say thanks for helping her out. Putting her arms round him she kissed him on the lips and pulled away giggling.

The effects of the cannabis were making her body want something she couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that she wanted it badly.

She barely registered a hand on her thigh moving slowly upwards as Bakura leaned down and kissed her again.

Before she really knew what was going on, she found her body going through the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced as Bakura took pleasure from her.

Ushio and Morii watched until Ushio could stand the show no more. Pulling Morii down to him she gave him the relief he needed.

After he was finished, he carried Ruia through to the bathroom and washed all evidence away from her. It would not do for Mrs. Shani to see that she had been used already. There was no doubt that she would be good for the brothel but it would take a few days to get her used to it. Cannabis was obviously a good one so that would do for now. By the time the little slut realised what was going on, there would be no escaping her fate.

Their only problem was that Seto and Joey would launch a search for their daughter undoubtedly assisted by Yami and Yugi. The brothel where he was taking Ruia to though was in the worst part of town and it was very unlikely she would ever be found.

Ushio sat waiting for Bakura to finish bathing Ruia. Morii had her head resting on his knee smoking another joint contentedly. She loved pleasing her uncle and right now he was very pleased. She knew she would get more than just permission to pleasure him later on.

It never occurred to Morii to think that incest was wrong it was merely what she was used to.

Bakura brought Ruia back through into the sitting room and set her in the chair. He had dressed her in tight leather pants and a crop top. It showed her off well and Bakura was pleased with his work.

"Now then Ruia shall I take you to see Mrs. Shani?"

"That would be great." Ruia said.

Winking at Ushio, Bakura helped her up and walked out of the room with her.

"Looks like you will succeed uncle."

"Yes, you will go over to the brothel tomorrow and talk to her. You will be her mentor to show her exactly how to please her clients. Most of the time she will be doped up and not knowing much of what she is doing and by the time she does it will be too late."

"You don't want me to go tonight?"

"Not tonight, you will be here for me and Bakura when he gets back. Tonight you are ours. Now get undressed for me."

"Yes uncle." Morii said getting up and teasing Ushio in the way she undressed.

Bakura took Ruia to the brothel, which was all lit up to welcome prospective clients. As they walked along they could hear shouting and the occasional glass smashing. Ruia clung to Bakura who whispered to her not to worry and that he would protect her.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by a large woman in a basque and light chiffon dressing gown.

"Hello Bakura, who is this?"

"This is Ruia, she needs a place to stay, don't worry she will earn her keep." Bakura said winking.

"No problem I have a room available. Follow me."

Bakura led Ruia down the hallway to a door. Mrs. Shani opened it and they went in.

"Everything you need is here." She said kindly. "Don't worry about a thing, I like my girls to be happy."

"Thank you." Ruia said grateful she had such good friends. She didn't want to go home to her murderous father, not now, not ever! She would stay here where it was safe and maybe she could find some more of that nice stuff that Bakura had let her have.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Have you got any more of those cigarettes?"

"Not on me sweetheart but here you can have these." He said handing her his pack of normal cigarettes.

"Thanks Bakura and tell Ushio I am really grateful to him for telling me the truth about my father.

"Who is she?" Mrs. Shani asked when the door had been closed on Ruia.

"Just a new face for you to help. She is still a virgin by the way, I wanted to take her but didn't. She's good yes?"

"Yes she is I know a lot of clients who will like her."

"Excellent, I'll get going then." Bakura said and left the brothel.

At Seto's home, they were going frantic with worry. They had called the police but they had merely said that they had to wait twenty-four hours before they could lodge a missing persons report.

Yami and Yugi had been out to search the city on foot and Joey had taken the limousine to look. Seto said he would wait at home in case she came back. He was beside himself with worry. Maybe he should have taken more notice of his daughter's strange behavior over the past few days.

"Where are you?" he asked the empty mansion.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it lawyers GO AWAY! Yami come here rawr!

Chapter 4

The following morning Seto put in a missing person's report. He said the last person to be seen with Ruia was Morii. The police said they would look into it and told Seto not to worry too much as it was quite common for teenagers to vanish for a few days but they always returned.

"Not my daughter." Seto had said down the phone annoyed with the bored tone of the police officer.

"We'll do all we can Mr Kaiba." The officer promised.

Later on Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey sat discussing what they could do themselves.

"You don't think it has anything to do with Ushio getting released?" Joey said fretfully.

"I doubt it, he wouldn't dare." Seto said.

Yami didn't want to say anything as Joey was scared but secretly he wondered if it _was_ Ushio that was behind Ruia's disappearance. He decided to talk it over privately with Yugi later on.

"We shouldn't just sit here, we should go out and see if we can find her." Yugi said.

"Yes good idea." Joey said jumping up eagerly.

"Come on then." Seto said knowing that his partner wouldn't settle until they did something and besides he also wanted or rather needed something to do.

Yami and Yugi took their car while Seto and Joey took the limousine.

Four hours later they all returned having found nothing. They sat with hot chocolates though Seto had put some liquor into Joey's drink to calm him down a little as he was practically climbing the walls in frustration. The same question crossed all their minds a hundred times over.

_Where was she?_

She was at that moment being 'prepared' to entertain some clients that Mrs. Shani had organized for her. Not too many for her first time though as she didn't want her spoiled just yet. She was a pretty fresh young face that radiated innocence and the longer she kept that innocence the better.

Morii was helping her put on her makeup while they smoked a joint each which Ushio had given her earlier as another 'reward'.

"Don't worry about it." Morii was telling her. "Mrs. Shani will let you keep some of the money you earn and in return you get a roof over your head and food."

"I'm not worried." Ruia said and in truth she really wasn't. The cannabis had her so relaxed that a bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have batted an eyelid.

"Just do as you're told and you'll be fine." Morii said as she finished applying makeup to Ruia's pretty face. Not too much but just enough to enhance her features nicely.

"I have to go now." She said and gave Ruia a hug. Ruia returned it thinking she had found a great friend in Morii.

She didn't think of her parents and how worried they might be, she was just glad to be away from them. The thought of what Joey had done made her sick. She had grown up in that house with him and all the while she could have been in danger. Of course her teenage mind had no concept of the fact she might be in danger now all she could think of was that she was away from her parents.

Mrs. Shani certainly looked after her girls as Ruia found the following morning when a wad of cash was pushed into her hand. The Madam kept enough back for herself to live very comfortably at the same time making sure her girls were well looked after. After all what client wanted a dirty and unkempt girl in bed with him?

Ruia went shopping with Morii and bought herself new clothes under Morii's watchful eye. She advised Ruia on what the best clothes to wear were and also at the same time keeping an eye out for police who she was sure would be looking for Ruia by now having been told by her parents.

She saw none however and really enjoyed her day, it certainly made a nice change from being at her uncle's beck and call most of the time.

"If you save some of your money you can buy some of your own weed to smoke." Morii said as they wondered round the shops.

"I can't keep getting it from my uncle for you."

"Sounds good to me, do you know where I can get some?"

"Yeah sure I'll introduce you to someone I know."

Loaded down with bags, the girls left the shops and returned to the district where the brothel was. Morii took Ruia to an apartment block and introduced her to a friend of her uncle's.

As well as cannabis, Ruia found she was offered pills of varying sorts but she decided that cannabis made her feel good enough for now and she wasn't ready to try anything else. Maybe when she was bored of it she would.

The dealer winked saucily at her as they left and Morii mouthed back 'Madam Shani' as they were going out the door.

The dealer watched them go thinking that he would like to get to know that girl a bit better.

"What's taking them so long?" Joey raged as he paced the room. Even Seto couldn't calm him down though he was also on edge but years of practice had taught him when to show emotion and when not to.

Yugi had tears in his eyes hating to see his life long best friend in such a state and Yami had his arm round him comfortingly.

"I don't know pup, but I'm sure they're doing all they can." Seto said reassuringly but it wasn't working on Joey.

"It's not enough!" He stormed picking up a nearby glass and hurling it into the fireplace where it shattered. He collapsed to the floor sobbing for the loss of his daughter and Seto getting up, gathered his love into his arms.

"Come on pup, you need some rest." He soothed stroking Joey's blonde hair. He snuggled into the warm strong arms and Seto turned and nodded at Yami and Yugi who nodded. They would wait up for a while to see if the phone rang.

After they had left the room, Yugi turned to Yami.

"You know I think Ushio is behind Ruia's disappearance. Do you think he has her?"

"I don't know Aibou and even if we did how are we going to know where he is?"

"Tell the police, Seto never mentioned his name to them so maybe we should."

"Okay, do you want to call them?" Yami asked.

"Can you do it? Police make me nervous." Yugi said remembering that night so long ago when they had ripped him from Yami's arms when they thought he had been attacking him.

"You and me both, maybe we ought to tell Seto too after all it is about his daughter."

"True and I don't think he will be asleep yet, I think he's trying to get Joey to sleep."

Leaving Yugi by the phone in case it rang, Yami made his way up to Seto and Joey's rooms.

He knocked quietly and a hushed voice asked who it was.

"It's me Yami."

"Come in."

Yami went in and found Seto stroking Joey's face to soothe him.

"Is he asleep?" he whispered.

"Yeah, what did you want?"

Yami beckoned to Seto to come out into the hallway with him so he could talk to him without disturbing Joey.

Once outside the bedroom Seto shut the door quietly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well Yugi seems to think that Ushio may be behind all this. It might be worth dropping his name to the police just in case."

"Yes maybe, I thought Joey was being paranoid about him but it can't hurt to have him checked out right?"

"Exactly and if it comes back that he is clear of any involvement at least it will give Joey a bit of peace in all this. He's terrified that Ushio is going to get him as he swore he would when Joey got him sent back to that high security prison."

"Doesn't help us in finding my daughter though." Seto said sadly.

"She was acting so strangely after her party but I don't know why. I was going to talk to her but she disappeared before I got the chance."

"Never mind. I was going to tell the police about Ushio but do you want to do it? I'm not too keen on talking to the police."

"Yeah I'm not surprised." Seto said wryly. "listen, I'll go and call them while you keep Yugi company kami knows he needs it I think!"

Yami nodded and Seto made his way to his private office to call the police.

Ten minutes later he joined Yami and Yugi in the sitting room.

"Well that's that done. The police said that he has been checked out but no one matching Ruia's description has been seen anywhere near his apartment in the last few days."

"Damn!" Yami said.

"Yes but that's not all, he also told me that Ushio is Morii's _uncle_."

Yami and Yugi both sat up straight.

"Her uncle?" Yugi echoed in shock. "Well that would make sense as to why Ruia was suddenly spending lots of time with her."

"Yes maybe her uncle was putting her up to it."

"No idea but it sounds like it night be true but how do we find out?"

"I'm not sure, scour the city till we find her?"

"I don't think that's going to work, Domino is a large city."

"I know Aibou I just don't know what to suggest."

"Me either."

Seto stared at the wall absentmindedly. He was now not so sure that Ushio wasn't involved. Of course to take something precious away from Joey was the perfect revenge and he had had fifteen years in prison to stew over it. He decided not to tell Joey about this latest discovery, as it would only serve to worry him even more.

"I'd rather Joey not find out about this yet." He said and the others nodded.

"No problem Seto."

Seto lay awake for a long time that night trying to figure out how to find where Ushio was but he was still no closer to thinking of anything and he dozed off as the grey light of dawn was just beginning to permeate the curtains of his room.

Ruia was enduring her second night in the brothel. She was smoking cannabis heavily in the main to block out what was happening to her. She didn't like it very much though the money had been nice it wasn't as if she had none. She got a very generous allowance from her parents and never had to worry about money. She felt dirty and used and then men who came called her names. She knew they were true and she began to wish she had stayed at home. How could she go back now though? She had in essence run away and she was sure her parents would freak out at her. She didn't want to face them now and she really didn't want to see her father Joey again. Not after what he had done and as for her uncle Yami, she didn't care whether or not she ever saw him again. She hated domestic violence and she couldn't bring herself to forgive anyone who did it.

She was at that moment preparing herself for her next client. She puffed on her joint and allowed it to relax her and make her numb to what might happen.

Stubbing it out, she lay on the bed to wait.

Ushio was currently glaring at his niece.

"What do you mean 'I think Ruia should go home'?" he growled.

"It's just that she's a really nice kid uncle and no matter what he did to you years ago I don't think she should be involved any more. When you first told me about her and her rich family I thought she would be a spoiled stuck up bitch but she's not, she's nice."

She was knocked flying when a furious Ushio backhanded her across the face. She landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. She lay clutching her face in fear now as she had seen the anger in Ushio's eyes.

"I'm sorry uncle." She whimpered trying to calm him.

"Do as I say you little whore or next time I will do worse to you not just a little slap on your pretty face." He growled and went into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Morii lay on the floor sobbing. She had thought helping her uncle was a good thing as he had told her what Joey had done to him all those years ago. But was all of it true? She was starting to question it in her mind. She had seen the look in her uncle's eyes and it had been very evil.

Ushio's door opened and he appeared.

"Come here slut I have a job for you to do." He leered. "You better do as you're told or I might be tempted to use this on you." Morii cowered in fear as she saw a knife in his hands.

"I said COME HERE!" he yelled darting forwards and grabbing her by her hair and ignoring her screams of pain, he dragged her into his room and slammed the door again.

TBC…

There ya go another chappie completed. I KNOW I am evil but I promise it will get better soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the YGO characters except Ruia, Seirei and Morii and of course the plot.

I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed kind of slow but I promise this one will be much better!

Chapter 5

Morii lay on the bed bruised and battered after Ushio was finished with her. He had never been that way with her before. She had always enjoyed giving pleasure to him but now she just felt used and dirty. He was currently snoring behind her and she got to thinking.

He had scared her badly, was it all truth he had told Ruia? Or was it a lie? She wanted the truth and really there was only one place she was going to get it.

Rising from the bed carefully so as to not wake Ushio, she dressed and put her coat on.

She stole out of the apartment and ran all the way to Seto's mansion. She was taking a huge risk she knew but she had to find out the truth.

She banged on the door, which was opened quickly by Seto's butler.

"Yes? Can I help you young lady?"

"I need to talk to Seto Kaiba." She panted breathless from her run.

"One moment please, what is your name?"

"Morii, please hurry I don't have a lot of time."

"Come in and wait while I find Mr Kaiba." He said ushering her into the entrance hall. He left her there to go and find Seto. While she waited she hopped from one foot to the other. Time was of the essence, if she didn't return before Ushio woke up, there would be hell to pay.

"Where's Ruia!" a voice demanded from a doorway. She spun round to see Seto Kaiba striding towards her with Joey right behind her. He reached her in record time and grabbing her shoulders her shook her.

"Tell me where she is!" he demanded. "I know you know."

"If you let me go I can help you!" Morii cried desperately trying to free herself from the iron-like grip.

"Let her go Seto." A gentle voice said and Seto did folding his arms and glowering at Morii.

"Can we sit down? I need to ask you something first." She said feeling slightly dizzy from being shaken. Her legs gave way and she found herself caught in strong arms. She looked at the person who had scooped her up and saw the tri-coloured hair.

_Must be Ruia's uncle Yami_ she thought as he carried her through to the sitting room and set her down on a sofa.

"Get her some water." Yami said not particularly liking this girl as he was sure she played a part in Ruia's disappearance but knowing she would tell them nothing if they didn't help her.

Morii drank the proffered water and sat up feeling better.

Four pairs of eyes watched her intently waiting for her to begin. Joey's leg was bouncing nervously as he held Seto's hand tightly.

Morii looked at Joey.

"Did you kill a child?" She asked. Joey's leg stopped bouncing and he looked completely shocked.

"No! I have never killed anyone. I was with someone when they killed a youngster but it wasn't me. In fact it was your uncle Ushio who killed him. I reported him for it. Is that what he told you?"

"Yes." Morii said in a small voice. The look in her uncle's eyes the night before and the totally shocked look on Joey's face now told her all she needed to know.

"Tell us everything." The same gentle voice said. It was the same voice as before and Morii looked at Yugi.

"Yes, it all started when Uncle Ushio told me that he wanted to get revenge on Joey for having him locked up wrongfully for killing a kid years ago. I agreed to help him wanting to see justice done. I thought the world of my uncle Ushio." Morii began to cry and Yugi being the caring person that he was, left Yami's side and put an arm round her. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose and carried on.

"He had some old newspaper clippings of the court case when Joey was convicted for perverting the course of justice and he asked me to leave them in Ruia's room at the party.

"So that's why she was acting so strangely." Joey said.

"Yeah and uncle Ushio asked me to befriend her so he could talk to her, so I did. I wish now that I had taken no part in this and I'm so sorry."

"Go on." Yugi encouraged her.

"The articles also mentioned you Yami and your conviction. I think she was devastated about the whole thing. She didn't want to go home so Ushio arranged for her to stay somewhere."

"Where?" four voices demanded in unison.

"If I tell you uncle Ushio will know it's me." Morii said crying again though this time it was from fear. "I'm the only other person who knows who and where she is. Not even the madam knows who she is."

"Are you scared of your uncle?" Yugi asked gently.

"He'll kill me if he finds out." She whispered.

They all knew it was a literal thing. Ushio really would kill her after all he almost killed Joey when he had beaten him in prison and if he hadn't been discovered he probably would have died or been killed at a later date by him.

"Can we help her?" Yugi pleaded to Seto.

"Yes she will be protected if she tells us where Ruia is." Seto said eager to find out where his daughter was.

"Okay I'll tell you, she's at Madam Shani's brothel. Please don't let my uncle hurt me any more." She finished sobbing again.

Yugi spotted bruises on her arms.

"Did he do that to you?"

She nodded.

"He wanted me to please him in his bed last night but he hurt me badly."

"He made you have sex with him?"

"Yes, my father used to do it too, it's all I have ever known. I didn't know I shouldn't, I thought it was their way of showing love."

Four shocked faces looked at each other. Seto pursed his lips.

"Don't worry Morii, you will be protected, I understand why you did it and you will be helped. Yugi, you and Joey stay here with Morii and make sure she's okay. Joey will you call our personal doctor and ask him to take a look at her? And when we bring Ruia I want her to be checked too."

"But Seto I want to come with you." Joey protested.

"No Joey you wait here, you don't always think with your head and in this situation we all have to keep our heads. Yami you ready?"

Joey nodded knowing his partner was right. Yami got up and went to grab their coats while Seto put a call through to the police telling them they had some information on their daughter's whereabouts but not mentioning Morii's name.

She looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you." She said and Seto gave her a brief nod.

"Even though I am mad as hell, you have helped us to find my daughter and I am grateful." He said.

Yami returned and the two of them left. Yugi kept his arm round Morii and she snuggled into it comfortingly while Joey called the doctor.

Seto and Yami sped through the streets of Domino City towards the brothel. They said nothing both hoping to find Ruia and that she hadn't been harmed in any way.

Ruia was at that moment earning more money. Her client finished and pulled out of her.

He ripped off the condom he had been using and threw it at her before dressing and leaving the room.

Ruia pulled the bedclothes round herself and allowed her tears to fall. He hadn't been a nice client and she was sore. She dried her eyes and took a shower to clean herself off before getting ready for her next client. She had proved to be popular but she didn't enjoy it. It was merely the thought that she had nowhere else to go that kept her there. She dried herself off and went to pick up the discarded condom. She was about to throw it in the bin when something on it caught her eye. With growing dread she inspected it closely. The man's release wasn't on the inside where it should have been, it was on the outside.

_Oh no it must have split._ She thought. What was she to do? She knew the dangers. She decided to keep quiet about it for now and just get on with things. She wished for a moment that her parents were there to hold her, stroke her hair and tell her everything would be okay. Then the moment passed. She was never going back.

There was a commotion outside her room she dressed quickly and poked her head outside to see what was going on.

The next thing she knew, she was being swept up into strong, powerful arms and held so tightly she thought her ribs might crack.

"Ruia, Ruia." A voice was saying and she knew who it was.

"Dad?"

"I thought we would never see you again." Seto said as he held his daughter to him. She felt wetness on her head and realised that her dad must be crying. She was surprised her dad _never _cried. But yet here he was sobbing into her hair. Then she remembered everything else.

She struggled and pushed away from him.

"No! Stay away from me! I hate you!"

Darting into her room she slammed the door in his face. After the lies Ushio had fed her, Seto had almost been expecting this.

"Ruia please open the door." He begged.

"No, go away I don't want to go home!"

"Listen to me, you were lied to, Joey never killed anyone, it was Ushio."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true, Morii came and told us what had happened, he hurt her Ruia."

"He did? But he seemed so nice, he told me all about dad's sordid past."

"You want to know what really happened Ruia?"

"Yes I want to know. I'm sick of lies."

"Then let us in and we'll tell you." Another voice said. She recognized it as her uncle Yami's.

She thought about it. Well if she let them in just to talk that would probably be okay, she could always get them to leave when she had had enough.

"Okay."

The sound of the handle turning came to them and then the door was opened.

"You'll have to sit on the bed." She said and they both sat.

"Uncle Yami did you really almost kill uncle Yugi?" She demanded looking straight into his eyes accusingly.

Yami hung his head the memory torturing him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was an alcoholic and my rage took over. Yugi forgave me and loved me through everything I put him through."

"Is that why you only drink soft drinks?"

Yami nodded.

"I said I would never touch a drop again and I meant it. I love Yugi more than life itself and I will never understand how he was able to forgive me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't think you needed to know. We all wanted to move on and forget what had happened."

Ruia looked at her father.

"What really happened all those years ago dad?"

Seto told her everything that had happened and Ruia knew then that for the first time, she was getting the truth.

"I'm so sorry dad." She whispered and felt very ashamed of herself. Why had she believed Ushio?

"It's okay, will you come home? Joey is beside himself with worry. The day you disappeared I was going to talk to you and find out what was wrong but I never got the chance."

Ruia looked surprised, she had no idea her dad was going to do that. She needn't have gone through all this.

"I want to come home." She said and her shoulders slumped.

Seto gathered her into his arms and she put her arms round his neck.

"I'm sorry I ran away dad, I really thought I was living with a murderer."

"It's okay I'm just glad you're safe now."

The building was silent as they left, the police having done their work. Madam Shani had been arrested along with some of the girls, the rest had made a run for it and escaped. Seto carried Ruia back to the car and sat in the back with her while Yami drove them home.

Joey was pacing the floor waiting for them, in his opinion they had been far too long but finally there was the sound of a car in the drive and Joey dived for the front door.

Flinging it wide he ran out to see if Seto had been successful and that Ruia was with him.

He was overjoyed to see his daughter in Seto's arms and safe. He rushed over to them as they got out the car and a very happy family reunion happened as Ruia hugged both her fathers in turn.

She was happy and now that she knew the truth, she was happy to be home.

Seto carried her indoors and set her on the same sofa that Morii had been on earlier. The doctor had checked her over and pronounced that she needed rest as well as counseling to cope with all she had been through. He also had other news for her when she had recovered enough to be told. It could wait until the following day though as she was not that far gone yet. Right now she needed rest.

Seto's mobile rang just as he placed his daughter down and made sure she was comfortable.

"Hello? Yes? Oh thank you, thank you very much, good bye." Seto closed his mobile with a snap.

"That was the police, Ushio has been arrested along with his lodger Bakura."

"That's a relief he should go back to prison now."

"What about Morii?" Ruia asked. "She lied to me too, she put those clippings in my room, if she hadn't have done that I would never have left."

"She's upstairs asleep. It was her that came to us and told us where you were. Ushio lied to her too and she believed she was helping you. She is a victim in this too."

"Really?" Ruia felt sorry for Morii, Ushio could have killed her for coming here so she had risked her life to help her. She was touched.

"Could she stay with us?" She asked.

"Well she has a father somewhere though from what Morii told us, he doesn't deserve a daughter."

"Why?" Ruia wanted to know.

"Ushio wasn't the only family member to use her." Yami said angrily.

"You mean her father…?" Ruia said as the awful truth dawned on her.

"Exactly, the poor child never knew any different. Maybe they will catch up with him and arrest him too but we need to find out who he is."

"I'll ask her when she wakes up." Ruia said.

The doctor came in then eager to check Ruia over and make sure she was okay.

"The doctor wants to take a look at you, is that okay?"

"No that's fine, I've had enough men looking at me over the last few days." Ruia said making both her fathers shudder, as they knew exactly what she meant.

"If you could all leave the room please." The doctor said and they went out closing the door behind them.

Half an hour later, the doctor came out smiling.

"She is fine apart from a few bruises which will heal soon. She may however need counseling for her experiences. She has also smoked cannabis but nothing else she told me."

"Thanks doctor." Seto said shaking the doctor's hand. He left and they returned to Ruia and found her fast asleep. Smiling down at his daughter, Seto carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed. Covering her up he pecked her on the forehead and returned downstairs.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it but if I did Yami's ass would be mine phwoarrrr!

Chapter 6

Everyone slept much easier that night Ruia and Morii included. The four adults were the first down to breakfast in the morning and were eating and chatting when Ruia joined them.

"Morning." She muttered her hair all over the place and looking rough. Seto sniffed the air as she walked past.

"Have you been smoking?" he asked her. He did not like the habit particularly as it was bad for health but if his daughter had started because of Ushio he would have to be understanding and help her. Ruia looked sheepish, she had had one out of the bedroom window and didn't think they would smell it.

"Uh yeah I have, sorry dad _he_ gave me some." She said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we'll work it out. If you have only been smoking for three days you should be able to give it up easily."

"Yeah I won't smoke anymore dad." She promised helping herself to toast and butter.

Morii made an appearance then.

"Is it okay if I get something to eat?"

"Sure it is." Seto said. "We want you to think of this house as your home for now."

"You really mean that?" Morii asked her face lighting up in joy.

"Yes." Joey said smiling at her.

"Wow thanks." She said. She couldn't believe her luck. Her uncle had told her awful stories about them but she didn't believe anything he said anymore.

"The doctor wants to come back and see you today Morii." Joey said.

"Oh? Did he say why?"

"No he just said he needed to speak to you when you were feeling more alive."

"Okay no problem, I'm not planning on going anywhere anyway."

"He'll be here this morning I think." Seto said. "Are you okay for clothes?"

"It's okay dad I think we're the same size I can lend her some of mine." Ruia spoke up also wanting to help. She didn't blame Morii at all for what happened. It was all Ushio.

"Morii did you know that Ushio was arrested along with Bakura?"

Morii's face paled.

"Bakura was arrested too?" she said. Ruia frowned; she looked shaken by that news. Surely she should be happy about it? Didn't it mean she would be safe now?

"Excuse me please." Morii said and almost ran out of the room. Yugi thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"I'll go and find out what's wrong." He said getting up and leaving them all wondering what was wrong.

He walked to Morii's room and knocked. He could hear her crying on the other side.

"Morii?" he said but there was no answer. He tried the doorknob and the door opened. He stepped through and closed it behind him.

She was lying on the bed sobbing as if her heart would break. Yugi walked over and sat next to her. He brushed the stray strands of long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Morii, what's the matter?"

She said nothing instead she sat up and wrapped her arms round his neck. He hugged her back and stroked her head while she cried.

"Why? She said finally, he wasn't bad, he was always good to me in spite of what he made me do sometimes."

"What did he make you do?" Yugi asked softly.

"Just stuff to please him you know?"

Yugi swallowed feeling sick and wondered just how long this had been happening to her.

"You poor child." He soothed wondering if the police had found out who her father was yet.

"Morii, you need to tell us who your father is at some point. I think Seto and Joey want you to stay here but they can't do that without your father's permission."

"Yugi, Bakura _is_ my father."

The others were all downstairs waiting for Yugi to come back when Seto's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Speaking, I see well thank you for informing us, does she have any other living relatives? Right well she can remain here with us for as long as is necessary, thank you, goodbye."

"Who was it?" Joey asked curious though he guessed from the way that Seto was talking that it was about Morii.

"The police, they found Ushio and Bakura dead in their cells this morning."

"How?" Yami asked.

"They didn't say, just wanted to let us know the latest and to ask us if it was okay for Morii to stay here for the time being."

Yugi chose that moment to return. He looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"What happened?" Seto told him and Yugi gasped.

"Morii is going to be devastated." He said.

"Why would anyone be devastated over Ushio?" Ruia said glad that he was dead and couldn't hurt her or her family any more.

"Not him, Bakura!" Yugi said thinking that although he had done some pretty horrible things to her, she had still loved her father after all he was all she had in the world. Until now anyway.

"Why Bakura? I thought he was just the lodger." Yami said surprised.

"Not just the lodger, he was her father."

"Oh Kami, no wonder she was upset about the arrest." Ruia said thinking that if she were in the same situation, she would feel the same. "Shall I tell her?"

"Maybe you should." Yugi said. "She's going to need a friend to rely on now."

Ruia nodded and left the room to break the news to Morii.

"What should we do about her?" Joey asked.

"Well would you agree to apply to be her legal guardians?" Seto asked his partner. Joey looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, she can be a sister for Ruia." He said smiling.

"I'll get onto that then." Seto said glad that Joey didn't seem to hold a grudge against the kid. Their past experiences had taught both of them that holding grudges was bad anyway.

Ruia knocked on Morii's door and entered. Morii was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Her eyes were red and puffy and Ruia's heart went out to her.

"Hey Morii," she began not really knowing where to start.

"Hey." The other said still brushing her hair.

"Come and sit here." Ruia said patting a space beside her on the chaise longue that was in the room where she had decided to sit down. "I have something important to tell you."

Morii left her hair and went to sit next to Ruia.

"What is it?"

"Dad had a call from the police a few minutes ago. Yugi told us that Bakura is your father yes?" Morii nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say this but him and Ushio were…well…they…" She stopped unable to say the words.

"They're dead aren't they?" Morii said and began to cry again when Ruia nodded.

"T…They always s…said they would c…commit suicide i…if they were banged up in t…the nick again." She wept.

"They did? Is that why you were so upset when you heard they were arrested?"

"Yes but I wasn't upset about Ushio, I hope he burns in hell but I loved my dad in spite of what he did."

"What did he do?" Ruia wanted to know.

"He used to make me do things on camera as well as stuff to him to please him. I really didn't know it was bad, he was all I knew after mum died when I was two."

"Oh Kami Morii, how long did it go on for?"

"I can't remember when it started, he would touch me and tell me he was showing me his love and I had to show him back. I loved him Ruia and now he's gone." She said as tears ran down her pretty face.

"Morii, he shouldn't have done those things to you, it was evil."

"But he loved me."

Ruia said no more but in her own mind she couldn't understand how a person could do that to his own daughter. It was sick.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"C…Come in." Ruia said and the door opened to reveal Seto with the doctor behind him.

"Is it okay if the doctor talks to you Morii?" he asked.

"Okay."

Ruia gave her another hug before leaving the room with her dad.

"She's going to need someone to talk to, she thinks all of that stuff her dad did to her was okay, that he was just showing his love to her. I mean for kami's sake! He had her doing stuff on a camera!"

Seto was sickened by the thought of a father making his own daughter do that but he would do all he could to help her through it.

"He was sick in the head." Seto said. "Listen how would you like Morii to be your sister? Joey and I are going to apply to be her legal guardians."

"Oh that's great dad." Ruia beamed. "I'm sure she will be pleased to stay here among people she knows."

"That's what we thought." Seto said as they got back to the kitchen.

The doctor sat next to Morii on the bed.

"There is something I need to inform you of." He said gravely. All sorts of things ran through Morii's mind but the actual new was not something she expected.

"You're pregnant."

It took a full minute for the words to sink in and when they did she reeled in shock.

"Pregnant? How long?"

"Six weeks. Do you know the father?"

"Yes." She said knowing immediately who it was. "Do I have to tell you who it is?"

"No you don't but considering your young age you should consider a termination."

"Thank you doctor, I…I'll think about it. I'd like to be alone now was there anything else?"

"No that was everything, do you want me to inform Mr Kaiba?"

"No I'll tell them."

"Okay." The doctor said and got up to leave.

Morii sat and thought for a long time. Pregnant. The word went round and round in her head. She was going to have a baby and her father was its father. What was she going to do? She had always dreamed for being a mother and her dream was coming true. She made her decision. She would keep it and never mention whom the father was.

She made her way downstairs to where Seto and the others were waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" Ruia asked when she entered the room.

"Well it is and it isn't." Morii said and sat down on a chair. Everyone waited expectantly but like Morii, they never expected to hear what she said.

"I'm going to have a baby."

Everyone sat in shocked silence.

"I want to keep it." She continued, "I always wanted to be a mother, ever since I can remember."

Ruia went and gave her a hug.

"We can raise your baby together." She said thinking it would be great to have a little one in the house.

"What do you mean?" Morii asked. She had thought that she wouldn't be staying here on a permanent basis.

"Dad wants to apply for legal guardianship which means you will be my sister." Ruia said happily.

"Really? Mr Kaiba I don't know what to say. After everything I did you want me to stay here?"

"Yes, there shouldn't be a problem though we will have to go through all the legalities like we did when we adopted Ruia. Legal guardianship is slightly different though and should be done with fairly quickly. Do you know who your baby's father is?"

Morii had been dreading that question.

"Yes I know but don't worry he won't be coming round here causing trouble."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"Positive." She assured him.

"Okay I'll take your word for it." Seto said and let the matter drop. All four adults suspected that Bakura was the father but chose to keep it to themselves. A baby from such a close relative could be seriously deformed but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Time passed, the funerals of Ushio and Bakura had taken place and they had been cremated and buried. Morii had chosen not to go. Her sessions with the counselor had taught her that what her father had done was very wrong and she hated him now. She saw him for the sick minded man that he truly was and wanted to forget him. Besides she had new life growing inside of her and living at the mansion with Seto and Joey was making her very happy. Yami and Yugi had returned to Egypt having been there much longer than they had originally intended but they all kept in close touch. Seirei often came round having recovered from her sickness. Morii never admitted that it was she who had made her sick thinking it best not to mention it and Seirei seemed none the worse for her illness.

Then Ruia started being sick every day.

"I don't know what's up with me dad." She complained one morning when she had been sick five times in a row. "I can't seem to keep anything down."

"I'll get the doctor to look at you." Seto said worriedly whipping out his cell phone and making the call.

While Seto, Joey and Morii waited in the sitting room, the doctor was examining Ruia.

"You missed your period?"

"Yes I was supposed to come on last week." Ruia said remembering that final client in the brothel and getting an awful sinking feeling.

The doctor took a pregnancy test from his bag.

"You know how to do this?"

"Yes." Ruia said feeling very nervous indeed. What if it was positive? She took the test wand from the doctor and went into her adjacent bathroom.

She returned two minutes later and handed it to the doctor.

Three agonizing minutes went by while the doctor watched the window in the wand.

"These tests are ninety nine percent accurate." He said. "It's positive."

"Oh Kami." Ruia whispered. Now what? They had accepted Morii's pregnancy but she was their own daughter would they accept this?

"I will say the same to you as I said to Morii, due to your age you should consider a termination."

"No, I already know I want to keep it." Ruia said feeling a growing sense of love for the unborn baby.

"Well if you change your mind call me and it can be arranged." The doctor said. "Otherwise I will see you for your twelve week scan."

"Thank you doctor." Ruia said shaking his hand. He left and Ruia swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, went to tell her parents the news. There would not be one but two pairs of tiny feet running round.

TBC…

By the way I have no idea if doctors use those home pregnancy kits but it suited this story to say that this one did. They are almost 100 accurate anyway so why not?

I think the next chappie will be the epilogue where everything is wrapped up and I will try and post it later on today


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

I am not saying who Ruia's baby's father is it was just a client at the brothel and no one in particular of interest. It has been a twisted story but these things do happen in real life, all you have to do is turn on your TV and it jumps out at you. Anyway on with the epilogue!

Chapter 7 (Epilogue)

Seto Kaiba sat on the back porch of his mansion and watched two small children chasing each other round. He smiled to see them having fun squealing as they caught each other. He reflected on the past five years. It had been a shock when Ruia had been told she was also expecting a baby but Seto was not angry with her after all it hadn't been her fault and she was happy to keep the baby.

Yami and Yugi had visited often and cooed over the babies when they were born. They had eventually returned to Domino city and now lived just down the street from Seto and Joey and often had the little ones over to give their parents a break for a few hours.

Both of them were beautiful children and although Shamoo was the result of incest, he was a beautiful baby and his cousin Irina was also beautiful. She had hair the colour of sunshine whereas Shamoo had white hair. _Like his father_ Morii thought when he was a baby but she never said anything to anyone about his father.

Joey came out of the house and gave his partner a peck on the cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." He said grinning.

"Hey pup." Seto said using his years old nickname for Joey.

"More like an old dog now." Joey laughed taking a seat next to Seto who laughed.

"You'll always be a pup to me." He said affectionately. Though they were both nearing fifty, Seto always saw Joey as he always had been when they first met. Shaggy blonde hair that was always messy as well as a fantastic body that Seto had found impossible to resist. In spite of all they had lived through, they had come through it and still loved each other as much as they had done when they first got together.

Seto found he had to do less and less for his company these days as Ruia and Morii did a lot of the work between them. They were good at their job and as big as Kaiba Corps had been back when Seto was working all the time, now it was even bigger.

Seto and Joey were assured a secure future for their children and they couldn't be happier.

"Hey you two." Yami said as he and Yugi came through the French doors. The four were such close friends that the two tri-colour haired men could come and go as they pleased.

"Hey." Seto and Joey said back in unison.

"Wow they're growing." Yugi said running his hand through his hair that was beginning to show some grey.

"Yeah." Joey said putting his hands behind his head and stretching out his legs on the sun lounger. "No one is smaller than you for long eh Yug?" he teased.

"Jonouchi Kaiba you take that back!" Yugi said in mock anger but he was smiling.

"Aww poor Aibou." Yami said wrapping his arms round his smaller lover.

"Heh I'm used to it." Yugi grinned.

Yami and Yugi sat on one of the vacant sun loungers while they watched the two flop down on the grass in exhaustion from running round so much.

"Grandpa Setooooo can we have a drink?" Irina called from her spot.

Yami and Yugi laughed at her words.

"Grandpa Seto." Yugi repeated grinning. I still find that funny after all, when we were young, I never thought we would get to this age you know?"

"Yeah." Seto said and went to find drinks for Irina and Shamoo.

"I never thought I would be a grandpa." Joey said and the other two could tell he loved it. "After everything that's happened I'm amazed we are here to tell the tale."

"So am I." Yami said giving his Aibou a hug.

"Grandpa Joey come and play with us." Two voices called in unison when they had drunk the juice Seto gave them. Joey grinned and got up.

Screams and squeals once again filled the garden as Joey chased the two children round to the amusement of the others.

Yes, they were all glad they had lived to tell their tale and would for many years to come.

Owari (end)

Hope you all liked this follow up story now I have to think of another one! Ja ne!


End file.
